Wearable devices are generally electronic devices such as heart rate monitors or other electronic devices that are configured to be worn on a user's body part, such as a wrist or arm. Such wearable devices may be configured to perform various functions.
However, due to the fact that wearable devices are typically worn on a body part of a user, there may be limited space available for functional components of the wearable device. Further, wearable devices are not usually expandable beyond their initial design to meet functional needs of individual different users.